bukan salah takdir
by Duanheliann
Summary: cho kyuhyun harus hamil dan melahirkam bayi karena kesalahan inseminasi dan dia bertemu namja tampan yang padahal atasanya...tidak mungkin ini terjadi denganku..aku belum pernah melakukan hubungan intim..wonkyu/sibum/hanchul
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**cast: ** choi siwon (presdir choi hyundai)

Cho kyuhyun (employee hyundai store)

Choi ( kim ) kibum ( wife of siwon )

support** cast: **lee donghae,shim changmin,kim heechul ,dll

**genre: **typo,kurang fell,abalan,romance,angst garing ,gs

* * *

"ini barangnya tuan ?terima kasih jangan lupa datang kembali"ujar gadis membungkukan badan ke pelangan bemberikan senyuman manisnya dan sang pelangan tidak memperdulikanya atas kesopanan karyawan itu dan pergi begitu saja setelah mengabil barangnya.

"Huup,selalu begitu"ujas gadis bername tag cho kyuhyun itu berjalan masuk ke stan yang ia jaga sepertinya memang tidak mudak berkerja setiap hari yang dilalukan cho kyuhyun hanya memberikan senyum dan membungkuk sopan kepada setiap pelanggan yang singgah ke tempat counter yang ia tangani benar-benar membosankan bagi ia tidak ada yang lebih membosnkan ketika seseorang berlaku sombong padanya kyuhyun sering sekali mendapat perlakuan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Huh...benar-benar meyebalkan "lanjutnya lagi sambil terduduk di salah satu kursi di dalam counter jika kepala pengawas yang melihat ia berduduk santai seperti pasti ia akan di tegur atau lebih parahnya lagi ia di pecat kepala pengawas mall memang orang nya sangat keras tidak ada tolenransi apa lagi alasan sungguh tidak bisa dibantah , maka dari itu kyuhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya menuju kedepan counter ,berdiri sambil memberikan senyum palsu kepada setiap orang yang berlalu lalang di depanya berharap ada yang mau singgah ke counter agar ia bisa menjual barang lebih banyak.

《-bukan salah takdir-》

"NEGATIF"

ujar yeoja berkulit putih salju yang tengah duduh di closet kamar mandi tengah memegang benda panjang pipih kecil tertera satu garis merah yang berarti hasil yang kurang memuaskan bagi yeoja itu , ini sudah kesekian kalinya benda itu menunjukan hasil yang sama.

"Huh . Pluk..."

Karena merasa kesal yeoja itu atau kim kibum...ah choi kibum magsudnya melempar benda yang disebut tespeack kedalam tong sampah dia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa pada suaminya nanti ,ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia membuat suaminya kecewa apa yang harus dia lakukan fikirnya.

dengan ragu-ragu kibum memegang kenop pintu ,dia benar-benar bingung bagaimana nanti nya respon pria tampan yang ada dibalik pintu itu.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Bummie..apakah sudah selesai chagi.."

Tok tok tok ketuk namja tampan tidak sabaran menunggu istrinya membuka pintu kamar mandi ,masalahnya adalah istrinya sudah setengah jam lebih didalam kamar mandi.

"Bummie gwaenchana buka punt..."

KLEK.

pintu telah di buka menapakan yeoja cantik yang membuat namja tampan tersenyum menapakan dimple smailnya

"Bummie gweanchanayo chagi"

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa oppa"

"Ah..suhkur lah kau baik-baik saja"ujar namja tampan sambil memeluk istri tercintanya

"Aku tadi sangat khawatir pada mu chagi" ujarnya muncium rambut wangi istrinya

seakan tersadar dari awal mula kenapa tadi namja tampan itu begitu menghawatirkan istrinya buru-buru ia melepas pelukanya dan memegang bahu istrinya dan menayakan pokok dari permasalanya.

"Bummie-ah bagaimana hasilnya ?"ujarnya dengan senyum dimple yang masih setia terukir di bibir jokernya.

"Hmm..it..u siwonie hasil n..ya negatif"

Deg

senyum dimple itu pudar ketika dia mendengar hasil yang tidak di inginkanya walaupun begitu senyum itu kembali tersunging di bibirnya walau pun sepeti tepaksa.

"Gweanchana bummie ,tidak apa-apa ?aku akan bersabar sampai ada malaikat kecil yang hidup didalam sini" tunjuk si namja tampa ke arah perut istrinya.

"Tapi..kan wonnie?"

"Sssst,dengar bummie tidak apa-apa ,munkin kita mesti harus berusaha keras lagi chagi jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu arasso"

Chu

Di rengkuhnya kedalam pelukann namja tampan itu tampaklah cairan bening lolos dari plupuk yeoja dalam rengkuhanya itu tersirat rasa kekecewan di mata elangnya ia sedah lama menunggu akan kehadiran buah hati dalam biduk rumah tangganya tapi takdir memeng sedang berkata lain padanya dan mungkin dia harus lebih sabar.

Cup

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat ke kantor dulu ne kau baik-baiklah di rumah "

"Ne,kau juga wonnie oppa"

"Ne"

Chu

"Kalau bagitu aku bergidulu bye"

kibum menatap sendu ke punggun suaminya yang berlalu hilang dibalik pintu rumahmya ,sungguh dia sangat beruntung mendapatkan suami seperti dia tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan sosoknya dan tidak ada duanya mungkin bagi kibum maka dari itu kibum benar-benar tidak ingun kehilangan namja tampan itu

Choi siwon dan kim kibum siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka pasangan yang sungguh serasi choi siwon tampan kaya pemilik hyundai store yang sangat mencintai istrinya kim kibum yang sudah berganti marga menjadi choi disener cantik yang terkenal pintar nan baik hati begitu juga kibum yang sangat mencintai suamiany sekilas kehidupan mereka terlihat bahagia dan sempurna tidak jarang orang yang tidak iri pada mereka sekilas memang rumah tangga mereka tampak harmonis jarang sekali di terpa kabar miring walau pun begitu bagi mereka masih ada yang kurang ,yaitu kehadiran buah hati dalam rumah tangga mereka ? selama kurang lebih 4 tahun mereka menjalani biduk rumah tangga tapi sampai sekarang belum di karuniai juga seorang aegi kibum benar-benar merasa tidak berguna menjadi seorang istri karena bulum bisa memberikan keturunan pada suaminya maka dari itu dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankan siwon tetap disisinya.

Klik

Tut

Tut

Tut

"aish,kenapa eonni lama sekali mengangkatnya"

Klik

"Yeobseo"

"yeobseo eonnie"

"Why,bummie-ah kenapa kau menelpon ku ?menggangu saja"ucap seseorang disebang sana dengan ketus

"Yak eonni aku butuh bantuan mu "

"bantuan apa bummie -ah jika bantuan yang aneh-aneh aku tidak bisa"

"anyio eonni bukan begitu hmm...ini tentan masalah ku dengan wonnie oppa"

"memangnya ada masalah apa kau dengan si choi itu"

"Hmm..eonnie lebih baik kita bertemu di kafe saja bagaimana"

"memangnya kau ingin membayar ku berapa untuk konsultasi rumah tanggamu padaku bummie"

"berapapun yang eonni minta akan aku berikan "

"oke,baiklah bummie kita bertemu di kafe bisa"

"Ne gomawo eonni"

Klik

"Huh...dasar mata duitan"

《-bukan salah takdir-》

Saat ini kyuhyun dan teman-temanya tengah makan siang bersama ada eunhyuk yang sedang bercerita tentang pasangan fenomenal dengan atusias dan hanya ryeowook lah yang menagapinya dan sedangkan di meja sebelanya terlihat kedua yeoja yang tengah bertatapan tajam aura membunuh terlihat jelas pada masing - masing yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun yang tidak memperdulikan disekitarnya lebih memilih melanjut kan makan siangnya sebelum waktunya habis dia tidak perduli dangan teman-temannya dengan eunhyuk dan ryeowook yang masih saja bercerita tentang pasangan yang fenomenal yang kyuhyun lupa apa namanya kalau tidak salah sibum ckckck aneh sekali namanya batin kyuhyun ,yang kyuhyun tidak tau kenapa eunwook begitu antusiasme menceritakn mereka bahkan iri sebenarnya seperti apa si pasangan sibum itu membuat kyuhyun penasaran ,ah kyuhyun tidak tau dan memang tidak mau tahu sedangkan kedua yeoja yang sedang menatap saling membunuh sungmin dan leeteuk entah apa yang mereka lalukan jika saja dalam flim anime pasti akan ada listrik yang saling menghantar ke mata mereka.

"sungmin eonnie ,leeteuk eonnie apa kalian tidak makan sebentar lagu waktu makan siang akan habis ,kalian tidak mau bukan di marahi pujan hati kalian karena kalian terlambat bekerja " ralat kyuhyuh yang mulai jengah dengan adegan minteuk yang seperti kucing mau bertarung.

minteuk yang mendengar sang pujan hatinya disebut menghakiri pertarunganya dan cepat - cepate memakan, makan siang mereka.

kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan kelakuan ke dua temanya itu bagai mana bisa mereka menyukai namja yang sama yang notabenya adalah atasan mereka sendiri yang bernama kim young woon atau kangin.

"Aku sudah selesai "

"Yak kyunie kenapa buru-buru aku saja baru makan "

"Wokkie eonnie apa tidak tau jam makan saja hampir habis kenapa eonnie baru makan"

"Mwo..aku harus cepat-cepat menghabiskan makananku"

"kyunie-ah kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi"

"siapa suruh tadi kau ngerumpi mulu? Kalau begitu aku pegi dulu ya oenniduel ber siap-siap lah kuping kalian akan panas dari seorang mulu rocon kangin"

"Yak ,kyunie awas kau nanti' ucap eunhyuh murka

"kalau aku si ngak bakalan panas ni kuping soalnya kan suara pangeranku kan sangat merdu"ujar sungmin dengan senyum geje

leeteuk yang mendengar itu ingun rasanya muntah sedang kan eunwook keselek makanan yang ada di mulut mereka muncrat dan mengotori wajah mereka masing-masing.

"kalau aku si bakalan bungkam mulut tu si kim yeong woon pakai bibir ku bakal dia diem "ucap leeteuk yang beranjak dari kursi duduk nya

sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan sang rival dan lagi-lagi eunwook di buat swedrop oleh penuturan min teuk

"aku yakin kau tidak berani"ucap sungmin

"Kita lihat saja nanti aku bakal buktikan ucapan ku"tantang leeteuk.

《-bukan salah takdir-》

dua yeoja cantik tengah diduduk berhadapan dalam keheningan hanya musik-musik kafe yang terdengar

"jadi masalah mu kau bulum bisa hamil" ujar seorang yeoja berwajah cantik bak cinderella.

"Ne, aku sekarang benar -benar bingung eonni? aku taku wonnie oppa meninggalkan ku"

"Bummie,aku tidak percaya bahawa kau itu pintar? kenapa kau tidak berfikir untuk melakukan INSEMINASI saja"

"Mwo,magsud heechul eonni ? Suntik sperma begitu"

"Ne, bummie dan kau juga hurus diam-diam menyebunyikan dari suami mu,aku tidak yakin suami mu akan setuju akan hal ini ,dan pasti akan memalukan jika suami mu tau kau hamil karena inseminasi dan bukan kau melakukan seks denganya "

Deg

Kata-kata heechul yang membuat hati kibum seakan tetohok

kibum hanya mendesah maklum karena kelakuan kakanya memang seperti itu.

**Rumah sakit seoul national university hospital...!**

saat ini kibum tengah berada di rumah sakit berencana melakukan inseminasi sesuai kamarin yang di printah kan heechul pun kibum melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan siwon ia bahkan diam-diam mengambil sperma siwon saat tertidur.

" nona choi kibum"

"Ne ,itu saya "

"Sekarang giliran anda"

Intruksi suster dibalik pintu ruangan diokter

tanpa fikir panjang pun kibum masuk keruangan dokter itu

"Oh,choi kibum-ssi duduk lah"

Intruksi sang dokter kepada kibum yang sudah masuk keruanganya.

"kibum-ssi minurut hasil pemerikdaan anda tidak bisa melakukan inseminasi ini"

"Mag..su..d dokter"

"begini saya akan menjelas kanya bahwa anda menderita penykit endometriosis"

"endometriosis apa itu dok"

"penyaki endometriosis penyebabnya jaringan yang melapisi dinding rahim anda kibum-ssi penyakit ini adalah tumbuhnya jaringan rahim di luar rahim oleh sebab anda tidak bisa melakukan suntik sperma ini karena resikonya cukup berat yang di timbulkan anda bisa kehilangn calon anak anda kelak ini di lakukan karena bisa menyebabakan Keguguran dan kemandulan"

Deg

hati kibum serasa mencelos ketika mendengar penjelasan dokter bulir-bulir benig jatuh di pipi putihnya

tubuhnya terasa tak bertenaga

kibum tidak tau bagai mana dia memberu keturuna kepada siwon dia takut jika siwon meniggal kanya.

"Ini ...tid...a..k mungg..ki.n"

**END**

**Segini dulu nya chap 1nya kalau responya bagu ya author bakalan lan jutin gak komen juga gak apa3 ko **

**Ayyeong**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter** 2**

**cast: ** choi siwon (presdir choi hyundai)

Cho kyuhyun (employee hyundai store)

Choi ( kim ) kibum ( wife of siwon )

support** cast: **lee donghae shim changmin,kim heechul ,dll

genre:typo,kurang fell,abalan,romance,angst , gs

* * *

**rumah sakit**

bau obat-obatan menyeruak di penjuru ruangan serba putih yang di ditinggali seorang yeoja berpipi moci yang tengah berbaring tidak berdaya dengan selang-selang menancap di kulitnya.

Tit

Tit

Tit

bunyian mesin inkubator menandakan bahwa gadis yang tengah berbaring itu masih bernyawa henry gadis itu gadis yang tengah berbaring koma tidak sadarkan diri , tan hankyung sang kaka senantiasa berada disampingnya menggenggam tangannya erat menyalurkan kehangatannya kepada sang adik , kasih saya sang kaka begitu kentara kepada adiknya , sedangkan yeoja yang ada disampinya pun merasakan hal yang sama namja itu kekasihnya kim heechul merasakan apa yang tan hankyung rasakan.

henry telah lama koma selama 2 tahun lebih henry berbari karena kecelakaan yang menimpa nya 2 tahun silam sudah berbagai cara pengobatan telah hankyung lakukan tapi sampai sekarang henry belum sadar dari komanya mati-matian hankyung bekerja keras untuk membiayai rumah sakit agar fasilitas pengobatan adiknya tidak dihentikan semua dilakukan hankyung untuk biaya pengobatan henry , dulu hankyung adalah seorang pengusaha yang kaya raya hingga akhirnya dia bangkrut karena semua harta benda disita oleh bank karena tidak sanggup membayar, dan lagi-lagi hankyung memalakukan itu semua karena sang adik henry , bahkan hankyung pernah menjadi pencuri hanya untuk membiayai rumah sakit henry dan sekarang dia sudah jatuh miskin hankyung berkerja keras banting tulang apa pun akan dia lakukan agar henry adik nya tetep hidup sungguh tulus kasih sayang seorang kaka pada adiknya.

cairan bening tumpah dari pelupuk mata heechul takpelak saat melihat hankyung berkaca -kaca melihat henry yang berbaring takberdaya di ranjang rumah sakit , ingin rasanya heechul membantu hankyung tapi apa mau dikata heechul pun sama kondisi nya sama seperti hankyung dia bukanlah orang yang kaya dan itulah sebabnya dia sering meminta uang pada adik nya kim kibum yang memang memiliki uang yang tidak sedikit upps libih tepat nya milik suaminya choi siwon.

heechul menarik hankyung kedalam pelukkanya menyalurkan kengahangatan tubuhnya selama ini memang heechul lah yang senantisa berada disamping hankyung , dan hankyung sungguh berterima kasih pada kekasihnya walau pun hankyung tengah terpuruk dan miskin heechul masih tetap berada disampingnya.

"Chullie...bagaimana ini , aku tidak ingin kehilangan henry,?"

"aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan henry hannie-ah"

"bagai mana aku mendapat kan uang sebanyak itu untuk operasi chullie"lirih hankyubg

" hannie aku akan berusaha untuk mendapat kanya "

" hiks..hiks chullie bagain mana ini aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan henry "

"tenang lah hannie aku akan berusaha meminta pinjaman pada kibum "

"aniyo chullie aku tidak ingin merepotka adik mu lagi "

"tapi bagaimana dengan henry hannie jika tidak segera dioperasi "

"tapi tiga miliar tidak lah sedikit chullie , aku hanya tidak ingin berhutang lebih banyak lagi"

"hannie..., kau ingin henry sebuh bukan ? untuk Kali ini bersikap lah egois "

henry yang memang sudah lama koma syaraf; syaraf dalam tubuh nya rusak jadi harus melakukan tranparansi oragan tubuh awalnya dokter ingin melepas semua peralatan yang terpasah di tubuh henry tapi hankyung menolaknya dengan keras dan maka dari itu jalan satu-satunya agar henry tetap hidup harus melakukan pencangkokan orang tubuh yang mulai rusak agar henry tetap hidup tapi bagaimana hankyung dengan ini untuk biaya oprasi tidak lah murah belum lagi dengan membeli orga tubuh nya dan itu mebutuhkan biaya yang sangat besar sedang kan ia membayar rawat inap nya saja susah nya minta ampun , hankyung bermonolag apakah ia harus mencuri lagi.

******bukan salah takdir******

saat ini siwon tengang berada di mall pusat hyunda miliknya yang berada di cabang tidak ada yang tau bahwa siwon pemilik mall ini siwon sengaja menjadi pengunjung mall biasa agar bisa aga bisa mengawasi para karyawan nya dengan mudah , sudah pasti so jika mereka tau bahwa siwon atasan nya pasti mereka bakalan berhati-hati saat berkerja , oleh karena itu siwon ingin melihat baik dan tidaknya karyawan saat berkerja tidak ada atasan ataupun tidak saat siwon berkeliling di mall nya dia sebuah stan penjual sepatu wanita saat melihat sepatu high heels ia jadi teringat dengan kibum istrinya yang memang kibum istrinya sangat menyukai sepatu berhak tinggi bahkan dirumahnya ada ruangan kuhsus untuk koleksi sepatu istrinya karena memang jumlah nya yang tidak sedikit mungkin ratusan, dan tanpa fikir panjang siwon pun ber inisiatif memasuki stan itu.

saa siwon memasuki stan itu dia melihat seorang yeoja yang notabene nya pegawainya tengah melayani pelanggan dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Oh..jadi seperti ini mereka saat berkerja bila atasannya tidak ada "ujar siwon dalam hati

"capat lah nona anda ingin pilih yang mana aku sungguh lelah"

"aku belum menemukan yang pas saja"ujar sseorang pelanggan yang tengah melihat-liha sepatu yang berada dirak

"anda sudah dari tadi berada disini kenapa belum menemukan yang cocok" ucap yeoja seorang spg itu pada pelangan yang membuatnya kesal "sebenar nya kau itu spg atau bukan si benar-benar memalukan aku menyesal berkunjung di mall ini spg nya saja tidak ramah , lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini" ujar pelanggan itu dan melenggang pergi

"YAK...PERGI SAJA KAU YANG JAUH JANGA KEMBALI LAGI KESINI, ckckck kenapa ada pelanggan yang seperti itu "

mengumpat gadis spg itu yang bernama lenkap cho kyuhyun , kyuhyun hari ini benar-benar merasa sangat lelah dari kkemarin dia belum juga tidur karena menjaga ayahnya dirumah sakit semalaman suntuk ia sangat khawatir dengan ayahnya yang berada dirumah sakit belum lagu dia harus membayar biaya rumah sakit yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit , sejak dulu ayahnya memang selalu sakit-sakitan dan itu yang membuatnya sering pulang pergi rumah sakit.

"Humfp...sungguh meyebalkan" desah kyuhyun mengebungkan pipi chubbynya

kyuhyun tidak sadar , ada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit di artikan seorang namja yang sejak tadi melihat kyuhyun yang tengah uring-uringan, kyuhyun yang tersadar bahwa sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya pun menoleh ke arah orang yang memperhatikannya tersebut seketika tergagap.

"maa-f tua-n ada yang bi-sa say-a bantu?.."kyuhyun tergagap melihat namja yang tengah menatapnya itu , sekarang kyuhyun tidak tau apa yang dirasakanya dadanya bergemuruh .

Deg

Deg

Deg

" ada yang aneh dengan jantung ku " batin kyuhyun merasakan jantung nya berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya"apa tuan mmencari sesuatu"

"ya. Saya mencari sepatu untuk wanita"

"Hmm, kalau begitu anda melihat - luhat dulu disini ada berbagai macam - macam sepatu untuk yeoja" ujar kyuhyun ramah dan dan memper silakan siwon untuk memilih sepatu .

"Bisa kau ambil kan yang itu " tunjuk siwon kerak paling atas

"oh... yang itu baik lah saya akan mengabilkan nya"

ujar kyuhyun mengabilkan sepatu nya tapi karena raknya yang terlalu tinggi jadi kyuhyu kesusahan mengambilnya dan hampir saja sedikit lagi sampai mengabil sepatu nya tiba-tiba ada tangan yang lebih dulu mengambilnya dan ternyata siwon lah orang nya dan karena kyuhyun yang berjijit hampir saja teterjatuh kalau saja tidak ada tangan siwon yang menahanya .seketika itu juga wajah antara kyuhyun dan siwon behadapan.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

kyuhyun merasakan jantung nya berdebar wajah nya memerah seperti tomat menahan gugup dan yang tersadar akan poposisi nya pun melepas kan tangan nya dari pinggul kyuhyun setelah kyuhyun berdiri sempurna. ssedang kan kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

.

.

.

.

.

(At choi mansion )

"Hiks, hiks, hiks, hiks"

suara isak terdengar di rumah mansion choi yang memecahkan kesunyian gadis eh salah wanita yang tengah menangis kim kibum nyonya rumah di mansion.

"hiks, hiks eonni bagaimana iniapa yang harus aku lakukan hiks , hiks ak-u tidak mau siwon oppa meninggalkan ku kalau dia tau aku tidak bisa memberinya keturunan "

"tenanglah bummie , siwon tidak akan meninggalkan mu "

"tapikan eonni hiks, hiks

"sudah lah jangan menagis bummie kau mebuatku khawatir "

heechul berusaha menenangkan adiknya yang menangis sedari tadi "bummie kenapa kau tidak melakuakan bayi tabung saja"

"eh"

"ne, kau harus mencari wanita yang bersedia mengadung anakmu dan siwon"

"KENAPA EONNI TIDAK MENGATAKAN DARI TADI"

"Mwo , kenapa kau menyalah eonni bummie -ah kau yang sedari tadi memenangis tanpa memikirkan jalan keluarnya seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku aku yang memberimu ide itu"

"Ada benarnya juga kalau aku melakukan bayi tabung , tapi bagaimana dengan siwon oppa apa dia setuju dengan rencana ini "

"kepikir kau harus melakukannya diam-diam dari siwon bummie , jika dia tau kau tidak bisa hamil dia akan benar-benar meniggalkan mu bummie dan yang paling penting kau harus mencari orang yang bersedia melakukan bayi tabung itu"

"tapi siapa orangnya eonni , aku tidak mau orang yang sebarang yang mengandung anak wonnie oppa, hmmm bagaimana kalau eonni saja ?"

"MWO BUMMIE KAU GILA"

Drrt

Drrt

Drrt

tiba-tiba saja ponsel heechul bergetar dan tenyata hankyung orangnya.

"yeoboseo hannie ada apa"

"chullie , henry dia -dia.. .dia"

"apa hannie ada apa dengan henry"

"kondisi henry menurut dan dia harus segera dioperasi , tapi sekarang aku tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun, chullie aku takut henry pergi"suara hankyung terdengar lemas disana.

"bagaimana ini, bummie aku terima tawaran mu"

"Mwo...?"

"ne , aku yang akan mengadung bayi mu dan siwon

.

.

.** tbc**

**haaah ngak nyabung banget , maafin author ne update nya lama butuh review sama sarana aja asal jangan kritik author orang yang sensitive soalnya kekeke...pesan salam buat para redera aja...tunggu chapter selanjutnya aja?**


	3. Chapter 3

** chapter 3**

**Cast: choi siwon (presdir hyudai store )**

** chokyuhyun (employee hyundai store )**

** kim (choi) kibum (wife of siwon )**

**support cast: kim heechul , tan hankyung dll**

**genre: angst , typo , romance, gs**

* * *

hankyung tengah berada di depan pintu ruangan operasi , sudah tiga jam lebih menunggu pintu ruangan itu tebuka sedang kan heechul kekasih nya duduk dikursi rumah sakit sedang memikir kan apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjut nya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya heechul belum memberi tahu kkepada hankyung perihal dari mana dia mendapatkan uang untuk operasi henry dan perjanjian dirinya dan kibum.

pintu ruangan operasi terbuka menapan dokter dengan guratan lelah di wajahnya , dan hankyung segera menanyakan kepada dokter itu kkeadaan henry.

"bagimana operasinya usianim" tanya hankyung cemas

"operasinya berjalan lancar, pasien sudah melewati masa kritis nya dan masih belum sadarkan diri"

"apa saya boleh melihat nya usia"

"sebaiknya nanti saja karena pasien belum sadarkan diri,"

"ne , baiklah usanim terima kasih banyak"

"ne kalau begitu saya pamit dulu"

"Ne dokter kamsahamida"

seperginya dokter ,hankyung menghampiri heechul yang sedari tadi duduk diam saja.

"whyeo, chullie ada apa?"

"..."

"apa kau tidak senang karena operasi henry berhasil"

"anyio, anyio bukan seperti itu aku sangat senang karena operasi henry berhasil"

"tapi kenapa wajah mu tampak gelisah chullie ada apa"

"anyio , hannie aku tidak ada apa-apa"

"chullie bila kau ada masalah cerita kan lah padaku hmm"

"tidak ada masalah apa - apa hannie"

"kau bohong cerita kan lah padaku tidak apa-apa"

Heechul tidak bisa monolak saat hankyung menyuruhnya mecerikan apa masalah nya dan heechul pun menceritakan pada hankyung dari mana dia mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu untuk oprasi henry dan menuruti permitan konyol kibum , hankyung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat heechul menceritakan semua masalahnya karena dia merasa bersalah dengan heechul karena dia heechul harus melakukan tindakan konyol adiknya terbesit rasa tidak rella heechul akan mengandung benih orang lain dan bukan benihnya.

"hannie bagaimana ini aku tidak ingin melakukan permitaan kibum"

"chullie tenang lah kita cari jalan keluarnya"

"tapi kan hannie aku sudah menyetujui permitaan kibum dan lagi uang untuk operasi henry"

"chullie bagaimana kalau ki pakaian rencana b"smrik terukir di bibir hankyung mengatahui rencana yang melintas di otak heechul yang melihat nya pun tersenyum smrik juga heechul tau apa yang ada diotak hankyung dan ttidak bisa di ragukan lagi.

"kita butuh bantuan dokter zoumi , dengar chullie sampai kapan pun kau hanya milikku dan jika kau harus mengandu itu pun anakku"

"maka dari itu kita harus mencari pengantiKu yang akan mengandung anak siwon"timpal heechul

"oke , kapan kau melakukanya "

"besok ,aku akan kerumah sakit bersama kibum"

.

.

.

.Nex day...

Drrt

Drrt

kyuhyun yang sedang melayani pembeli tiba -tiba hp bergetar , kyuhyun ingin mengankatnya tapi dia sedang melayani pembeli takut pembelinya marah seperti yang sudah -sudah kebetulan leeteuk yang sedang lewat kyuhyun melihat segera kyuhyun meminta tolong pada leeteuk mengantikanya sebentar.

"leeteuk eonni, aku minta tolong aku harus menjawab telepon bisa kau layani pembeli itu sebentar"

"Ne , baiklah kyunie"

"ne terima kasih eonni, kalau begitu aku jawab telepon dulu ya"

setelah kyuhyun menyerah kan pembeli nya pada leeteuk kyuhyun melihat handphone nya yang bergetar terus ia melihat nama si pemanggil.

Changminpabo call...

'untuk apa si pabo ini menelponku jam segini tidak tau aku lagi sibuk apa"

"Yeoboseo, min ada apa,"

"kyunie, appamu...appamu"

"Yak changmin ada apa "

"kyunie jantung appamu kumat lagi"

"Apa, aku akan segera kesana , Changmin tolong jaga appaku"

Klik

setelah kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya segera kyuhyun menuju rumah sakit ia khawatir mengenai keadaan ayahnya kyuhyun menyerahkan perkerjaan ke leeteuk sementara sampai kyuhyun kembali lagi dan leeteuk pun dengan senang hati menerimanya , kyuhyun menaiki transportasi bus menuju rumah sakit tapi ada yang aneh dengan busnya karena penupangnya hanya diri nya saja dan seorang supir yang tengah mengemudi tapi kyuhyun tidak memperdulikanya dia lebih memikirkan keadaan ayah nya sekarang.

bus yang di tumpanginya berhenti dan masuk lah dua penumpang pria berwajah kecinaan mereka sedikit berdiskusi sebentar.

"hankyung ge, kau urus supirnya"

"sedangkan aku akan melakukan tugasku"

"ne baiklah zhoumi segera lakukan pembuahanya kita tidak punya banyak waktu"

kyuhyun yang tidak tau karena fikirannya kalut tentang ayahnya yang jantungnya kumat tidak tau ada orang yang mencoba membiusnya , "mmmmmfffpplllepppas" dan seketika kyuhyun telah terbius tidak sadar kan diri.

"maafkan aku nona mungkin setelah ini hidup mu akan berbeda"guman si pembius.

**tbc**


End file.
